


Mirrors Across The Miles

by Cheerful_Clatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Clatter/pseuds/Cheerful_Clatter
Summary: Harry talks with Luna on her first trip away - but she has an unexpected request. Just a sweet (but also spicy) little one-shot.





	Mirrors Across The Miles

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing in-depth smut. Set in a different AU than the other fic I've posted here: this one hews closer to canon by having Luna as a zoologist rather than a veterinarian.
> 
> The legal rights to Harry Potter books and characters of course belong to J. K. Rowling; my story idea is my own intellectual property. Thank you, as always, for reading.

Somehow the house was less alive without Luna in it, Harry thought. Yes, he could still see every little piece of decoration she had picked out - every painting and every flower - and so many things she owned were still strewn about the shelves, but every evening that he came home from the Ministry expecting to hear her musical voice greeting him, he had to remind himself that she wasn't there. For the first time since they had gotten married - indeed, for the first time since they had moved in together - Harry was alone at night, and he found himself adjusting with great difficulty to not having Luna by his side when he fell asleep or woke up. Often, he found himself getting up in the middle of the night to pluck one of her sketchbooks off the shelves, look at her drawings, and read through her field notes, thinking the whole time about how brilliant and beautiful she was. He was keeping his demons at bay, he supposed, but his dreams were still never quite as pleasant without Luna there to keep him soothed, without her smile to wake up next to.

Luna was away for a week, attending her first-ever magizoology conference in Montreal. Although she had been excited when she packed her suitcases, Harry could also tell that she was anxious to leave. He could feel an emptiness in his stomach as he watched her walking out the door, giving one last glance back as she blew him a kiss, and then she was gone. Fortunately, before Luna left, she and Harry had been visited by Hermione, who had inadvertently made a suggestion as to how they could keep in touch. Hermione's relationship with her parents allowed her to keep up-to-date with the latest developments in Muggle technology, and Luna was always fascinated to hear how Muggles seemed to be getting ever closer to discovering magic on their own. Luna had already heard of the funny little boxes that were called "computers" or "laptops", and she had a basic understanding of the concept, but now Hermione had revealed that computers now had something called "Skype" that allowed Muggles to see and talk with each other, no matter where they were in the world.

As soon as Hermione had explained this strange new device by comparing it to a magic mirror, Luna had turned to Harry and asked if he would be able to find a pair of mirrors anywhere before she left on her trip. A shop in Diagon Alley proved to have what was required, and while one of the two mirrors was now in Luna's suitcase, the other one was placed front and center on their bedroom dresser, although there was still a question as to whether the magic in them would be strong enough to reach all the way from Canada to England. The first two nights that Harry tried to use his mirror, he was unable to receive a response - something which he chalked up to the fact that Luna had a long distance to travel and would likely have many colleagues to meet with once she arrived at the reception.

Finally, on the third night, Harry noticed Luna's face forming in the mirror as he sat on his bed in his pajamas, and before long, there was a clear image in front of him. Luna was lying on her stomach on her hotel bed, wearing a bright silver-blue nightgown that matched her eyes, with her long blonde hair sprawling out over her shoulders. Her face was cupped in her hands, and she gazed at Harry with the serene smile he loved so much. With a gesture of his wand, Harry enlarged the mirror so that it took up the entire dresser, as Luna caused its companion an ocean away to do the same.

"Hello, Harry," she purred in her slight Irish accent.

"Hello, Luna." Harry could instantly feel a smile crossing his face.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

There was a moment of silence before Luna continued:

"Oh, Harry, this city is absolutely beautiful. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to talk to you before: it's just been one thing after another since I got here; I've barely even had time to sleep..."

"It's alright, Luna. It's alright."

"I know, but I feel like I should have tried to call earlier..."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you." Luna lazily drew a hand up through her hair to scratch her head. "I'm just so humbled by everyone here who knows me. They've read my articles in the magizoology journals. I mean, they've actually  _read_ my work!"

Harry smirked. "Do they know about your earlier work for  _The Quibbler_?"

"Harry!" Luna gasped in a mock-scolding tone. "And what's wrong with  _The Quibbler_?"

"Nothing, nothing." Harry waved his hands back and forth. "It's a fun little magazine; I just don't know how it would appeal to a more... scientific-minded audience. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright; I knew what you meant."

"You always do." Harry paused for a moment. "Did you know I think you're the most beautiful person in the world?"

"Mmm... flattery, Mr. Potter?"

"No, just truth."

Luna rolled over onto her back and looked at Harry upside-down.

"Then how about you tell me why I'm beautiful, and I'll tell you why you're handsome?"

Harry nodded and moved closer to the mirror. "Well, let me think... You always have such a wonderful smile. Your hair is so long and soft, your eyes are so bright... and that's just what you look like. You always bring sunlight into my life, you always know the right thing to say, you're always so gentle with everyone, you're the most insightful person I've ever met..." He paused. "Did you know there's something I never told you about that night we went to Slughorn's party? Our first date - even if it was just as friends?"

Luna flipped back over onto her stomach, her hair cascading over her head and causing her to brush it back from her face.

"Oh?" She asked curiously. "What have you never told me?"

"I'm ashamed of it... but after I asked... I, er, hoped you would say no. And for years, I didn't know why I'd hoped that. But I guess I hoped it because I thought I'd already done something wrong. Or I thought maybe if you'd said no, it would be my way out before I did do something wrong. And really, I think I felt guilty about the fact that I'd added 'as friends' when what I really wanted to do was date you. I guess I wanted to start over."

"Well, it ended pretty well, didn't it?" Luna's voice dropped into a more flirtatious tone. "...Considering that was our very first kiss. Remember? When you took me back to the Ravenclaw dorm and I asked you for a goodnight kiss?"

"And I hesitated, and then you said it was OK for friends to kiss?"

"I believe I  _also_ told you that just because we went to the party as friends didn't mean we couldn't come back from it as something else..."

Harry did a double-take. "...That's right. You  _did_ say that."

"And I think I was right. Now, would you like to hear why you're handsome?"

"Go ahead..."

"Mmm..." Luna pulled a hand away from her face and drummed her fingers on the footboard in front of her, placing her wedding ring - the same one that had once belonged to Lily Potter - within Harry's view. "I like your cheekbones... you have a very nice facial structure, your eyes are always quite endearing... especially with your glasses... but I think what made me like you the most is how very kind you are. And so giving; I've never seen you take anything. You always want to give so much of yourself... in fact, sometimes I worry that you give _too_ much away, that you don't consider your own needs enough."

"I know. Hermione always called that my 'saving-people thing'. I guess it's because I never had much, so I was just used to sacrificing."

Luna sat up on her bed and crossed her legs, slightly adjusting her nightgown as she did so. "You don't have to sacrifice anymore, you know. You're free now. And I'll never ask you to be anyone else than just Harry. You don't have to be a hero, or a martyr, or a celebrity. Just be Harry. That's all I'll ever need."

"Thank you, Luna. Thanks for helping the nightmares go away."

Luna leaned over, granting Harry a familiar glimpse down her nightgown - enough of a glimpse to reveal the curve of her small but firm breast, and to suggest that she had opted against wearing a brassiere tonight.

"Are you going to be able to stay warm tonight, Harry?" she asked.

"I've done alright the last couple nights. I've been sure to pile on plenty of blankets."

"No... I meant... will you be able to stay  _warm?_ " Luna used the index and middle fingers of her hand to stroke the side of her neck. "You know... the way  _I_ get you warm."

Looking at his wife, Harry could already feel a familiar sensation beginning in his groin. "Yeah... yeah, I might be able to do that..."

Luna continued to stroke the side of her neck. "You know, you've been away from me... it does make me wonder what you've been doing without me there... because of course, I know all about male biological responses..." - here, Luna formed her other hand into a fist and made an up-and-down motion twice - "I wonder, have you ever had a nice, long wank? Relieved a little stress? Thought about me while you did it?"

Harry blushed. Even after years with Luna, he was occasionally still surprised by her lack of filter, even in private scenarios when discussing things he knew she would never discuss with anybody else.

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes, I mean, I think we all do every once in a while."

Luna's face morphed into the sultriest grin he knew. "Mind if I watch through the mirror?"

"Luna!" Harry gasped. "You actually want to - do  _what?_ "

She set both her hands in her lap. "You're always inside me when you come, so I never actually get to see what the, ah, experience of release looks like. I think it could be quite entertaining and educational. Perhaps I'll even report on it at the conference as an example of animal behavior."

Harry didn't think his face could possibly turn any redder. "L-L-Luna, I'm pretty sure that's a joke, but-but you wouldn't, you wouldn't  _dare!_ " Despite his shock, he had to admit that she had managed to talk him into having an erection.

"That last part was a joke," Luna mused, "but I would still like to see. It's nothing you need to hide from me, but if it makes you feel better... nobody else is going to be watching. Just me. You're safe if you want to do it. I seem to recall you were a bit nervous the first time you undressed in front of me as well."

"Something about this feels a little different, though... I guess this isn't something I ever thought anyone would consider pleasant enough to see. It would be quite a display if somebody else  _was_ watching, though, wouldn't it? Next thing you know, there'd be a moving photo of it in  _The Daily Prophet_... or at least in  _Witch Weekly_..."

Luna chuckled; she was actually the one blushing now. "That would be a best-seller for sure... but I think I'd quite prefer a private performance. What do you say?"

Harry got a lecherous gleam in his eye. "I'll show... on the condition that I can see something in return."

"Name your price." The game had begun.

"Take off your nightgown."

"I'll take that off... on the condition that you'll take off everything from the waist down. Don't just pull it out; let me see everything."

"You've got a deal. Who's going to go first?"

"You go first, so I know you're serious about it."

"Alright." Harry moved to the edge of the bed. "I wonder if Muggles use that 'Skype' whatever-it-is for this sort of thing?" And with that, he pushed his pajama bottoms down to his knees and kicked them the rest of the way off, exposing a pair of undershorts with a noticeable bulge. "Your turn, Mrs. Lovegood."

"Mrs. Lovegood _-Potter_ , if you please," Luna grinned, pulling her nightgown up over her head. While a pair of black panties proved that she wasn't entirely skyclad, Harry's gamble had nonetheless paid off, as he was free to gaze upon her soft golden-pink skin, her slim but slightly muscular arms and legs, and her breathtaking, perfectly round, peach-sized breasts. She crossed her arms under her breasts triumphantly as if to say - although Luna was never one to use language quite this crude -  _There's no fucking way you're backing out of this now, Harry Potter. I wanted to watch you stroke your dick, and now I'm going to see it._

Indeed, Harry seemed to realize that he was now at that pivotal point. Even though this was his wife, who he trusted more than anyone in the world, who was infinitely soothing and not manipulative in the slightest (not even in a situation like this), he was still a bit uneasy at the prospect of having an audience. If he could keep talking prior to the actual moment, Harry reasoned, he might be able to calm his nerves while simultaneously building up the erotic tension.

"So, um," he reached around back to scratch his neck, not exactly certain how someone was supposed to preface their spouse watching them masturbate, "I'm really not sure this is going to be as much to look at as you think it is, Luna. It's actually a tad repetitive, to be honest." No response other than a fixed stare; her large eyes could be unnervingly intense sometimes. "God, I wish you were here in person right now, this is actually a bit awkward, I mean it would be awkward anywhere but... oh well, here goes."

With a deep breath, Harry pulled his shorts down and kicked them off the same way he had with his pajamas. Luna immediately responded by moving a hand up to her chin and thoughtfully pursing her lips. Thus far, this was something she had already seen before and was quite pleased to see again. She briefly peered at his scrotum dangling over the edge of the bed - a body part which she had always found rather curious-looking, although not ugly by any means and certainly well-suited for its biological purpose - before retraining her gaze upward to the real star of the show. As she well knew, Harry had been correct to say that anyone watching would have "quite a display": craning her neck, Luna was free to feast her eyes on her husband's delightfully stiff penis. Harry observed her focus as she admired his several inches of shaft and his smooth, rounded tip.

"Well then... here's what it looks like," Harry said. There was no time left to hesitate, and as Luna well knew, he never broke a promise. It was perhaps the center of his moral code. He silently placed his right hand around his penis and began smoothly moving said hand up and down. He started off by looking at Luna's exposed breasts, but not wanting to reach the end too early and ruin her show, he instead directed his eyes to hers. For the most part, she was watching him stroke himself, but she did briefly meet his gaze in the mirror and send him a wink as if to say,  _It's all good, love. Keep going. There's nothing to be ashamed about here._ As beautiful as Luna's voice was, Harry considered it one of her greatest gifts that she could stay perfectly silent and still seem to be speaking to him.

Feeling a sudden reassurance coupled with a burst of energy, Harry decided it was time to pick up the pace, and started moving his hand faster while also rubbing the tip with his thumb. Luna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly open: she had not anticipated that he would begin jerking it quite so forcefully. If not for her knowledge of anatomy, she might have been concerned that Harry was going to tug so hard he would rip his dick clean off. Harry, meanwhile, was momentarily unable to see her reaction, as he had found it necessary to tilt his head back and close his eyes. As soon as he looked at her again, however, he witnessed a wide, open-mouthed smile of pure love and glee: the kind of smile that, had he not known what she was watching, would have made him assume she'd finally found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Satisfied by her reaction, Harry closed his eyes and focused on bringing things to a close. His face was flushed, his balls were slapping against the bed, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He started recollecting what it felt like to have sex with Luna: to be surrounded and squeezed by her warmth as her legs wrapped around his back, to fearlessly thrust inside of her while she softly but rapidly breathed into his ear, to feel so close to an orgasm that he ached, to finally...

Luna's mouth dropped all the way open as a long, thick jet of semen shot up out of Harry's dick and spattered onto the chest of his nightshirt. She stared at the large splotch it had made ( _splotch_ \- what an appropriately sticky word, she thought), only to soon see two more shots hit the stomach of his shirt. Its task accomplished, his penis hung limply between his legs - while thankfully not shrinking in size - as he fell back onto the bed with a grunt and a loud gasp.

By the time he looked up again, Luna was both red-faced (red all over, in fact) and shellshocked. He could tell she had stayed silent throughout his entire exhibition out of choice, but now she was genuinely speechless - almost to the point where Harry wondered if he had unintentionally traumatized her. This assumption was soon proved incorrect as Luna managed to close her mouth and blink a few times.

"Well?" Harry asked with a smile. "Was that as educational as you'd hoped?"

"V-v-very m-much so," Luna half-whispered, before quickly gathering more volume and excitement in her voice. "Wow!  _Wow! WOW!_ That was just - I can't believe - the way you were holding on to it - the way it came out - I - I - oh, I'd always been curious to see something like that, but I never thought it would be that  _hot_ \- Harry Potter, I wish I'd watched you do that  _years_ ago!"

Harry let out a triumphant laugh. "Luna! Are you sure there aren't any Wrackspurts in the room?"

Luna responded with a wide grin. "Oh, this has nothing to do with Wrackspurts, I assure you."

"Do you think you'll want to see repeat performances of that in the future?"

Luna shot Harry another wink and pointed at his flaccid penis. "Only if I get a 'standing-room' show each time." Her sense of humor could be a bit subtle, and people would occasionally miss her jokes and puns, but Harry laughed again right away.

"Any chance you'd be willing to give a performance of your own? You can't tell me that Luna Lovegood-Potter has never explored her 'Chamber of Secrets'..."

Luna snorted. "Is  _that_ the best nickname you have for it?"

"Well, what would _you_ call it?"

"As a Ravenclaw, I prefer to think of it as 'reaching into my eagles' nest'!" Luna proclaimed in a manner which would have seemed haughty had anyone else said it.

"So can I watch that sometime?"

"Call me back tomorrow. You'll get a show then. Patience is a virtue, Harry." She slipped her nightgown back on, placing her treasures back out of Harry's view for the time being.  _She can make her jokes about 'best-sellers',_ he thought,  _but if the Wizarding world ever got a glimpse of her with her kit off... that could probably sell enough magazines to break a printing press._

Harry pulled his shorts and pajama bottoms back up, carefully pulled his shirt off, and started performing some cleaning charms on it with his wand.

"We'll have to tell Hermione that these mirrors worked like a charm... although I think we'll leave this part out, love."

"Yes, we probably should."

"Thank you for calling, Luna." Harry put his cleaned shirt back on. "I love everything about you."

"I love everything about you too, Harry. It's nice to have things I only share with you."

"Goodnight, moonbeam. I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Goodnight, lionheart. There will be time for kisses when I get home."

With a final flick of her wand, Luna switched her mirror off, causing the one on Harry's dresser to shrink back to its normal size.

Harry curled up into bed, clutched the pillow next to him, and slept soundly all night. He was at peace.


End file.
